The smell of Onigiri
by AngelOfOurDarkness
Summary: It started as an autopsy and ended in so much more... ItaSaku One-Shot


**AOOD: Hi! This is a one-shot from little me to my best friend! She loves non-massacre ItaSaku! And so do I.**

**Itachi: Just get the story moving.**

**AOOD: Itachi, You're so cold to me… D:**

**Sasori: Don't make my little angel cry.**

**Itachi: then you wouldn't have poisoned my Sakura when she fought you.**

**AOOD: C-calm down, you two!**

**Itachi & Sasori didn't notice Angel**

**AOOD: let's just start…And I don't own anything! Just the plot and Kibaku. Sorry if any of the medical terms are wrong!**

**-- **

Haruno Sakura stood by the operating table. Her hands where shaking slightly. Her head was trying to suppress a coming headache from all this work she had been doing. First she had taken an extra shift at the hospital because they where short on staff. Most medic-nins had gone out in field with an ANBU team. They had all gone to the border to Mist. Rumours about the former Mizukage's death had spread to Konoha, and the village where trying to hide it by attacking other countries, like Fire, among others. Although nothing had been confirmed, Konoha did not want to take the risk of a full out battle near the village, for the citizens safety.

Secondly she had returned from a three weeks mission the day before, so her energy was not fully recovered. The mission had been to Rice country, to find and eliminate Orochimaru's subordinates. It had gone smoothly. In the beginning. Three of the seventeen rouge-nins from Sound had escaped and alarmed the snake bastard. So, Kabuto had tried to fight Sakura while Orochimaru had gone after both Naruto and Sasuke (since the two didn't part for a second). Sakura had won the battle with Kabuto, thanks to her amazing ability to analyse and dodge attacks and patterns. But it had also taken a lot of her chakra, seeing Kabuto was pretty good himself.

Back to presence. Sakura had been about to leave the hospital when ten ANBU team out of seventy had come back with injured men (surprisingly few women, how could that be…?) and a man with a kekkei genkai (bloodline). Sakura had been ordered by Tsunade herself to take care of the autopsy since she and Shizune where busy with curing patients and doing surgery. One ANBU had come back with a slit wrist and a kunai stabbed right over his heart, the petal haired medic still wondered why he didn't die from blood-loss.

With a calming breath Sakura got aware of her surroundings. One ANBU behind her, one to her left, one to her right and two at the door. The one staring at her back was Uchiha, she could tell from the piercing gaze she got. He where wearing a dragon mask. The female to the left had brown hair, just like the male on the right. Both where wearing dog masks. The ANBU on the left side of the door also came from the Uchiha clan. He had dark hair and Sakura had hinted the gloving sharingan when they arrived. Then the one on the left of the door was a blonde, her hair up in a neat bun. She probably came from the Yamanaka clan, since her body type and composure are the same as Inos.

Another deep inhale. She took a hold of the white blanket covering the corpse. The man had blue hair and a beautiful face. His lips where rough but still looked soft. _Putting that aside…_ He had a wound where his heart was. It had been pierced with a katana. On his forehead-protector he had the symbol of Mist. He wore Chunnin attire. _He can't be older than me…_ she thought with a sad look. Young people should not see such cruel things. Sakura herself had recently become seventeen years old, and she had already seen more cruel things than an ordinary civilian would see in his entire lifetime.

Sakura frowned. This was not the time to grudge over such things! She had a task to complete as soon as possible and get a report ready. At the thought of writing a report her mild headache became slightly stronger. Her hands reached up and took hold of the chunnin's vest-zipper. She carefully pulled down. "Do you know the name of this man?" she questioned one of the ANBU.

"Not his full name, only his surname, Kibaku(Exploding)" the Uchiha next to the door stated. Sakura nodded.

"Do you know what his kekkei genkai is?" Sakura was removing his shirt.

The Uchiha shrugged slightly. "What we saw was that he could make anything that he touched explode. He could also make his snot and blood explode."

Sakura was about to take of the boxers the man was wearing when she felt a strange fling of chakra from the ANBU on her left. She resisted the urge to fling her head in that direction. One of the other ANBUs had to notice. She had him completely naked now. She took the blanket again and covered his lower regions, the female ANBU might feel uncomfortable.

Another flare of chakra, but his time from behind her. This time she could not fight the reflex in her neck that made her head spin around. The ANBU was completely impassive. "Excuse me, ANBU-san, I would appreciate if you stood in the range of my vision" she kindly said and gave a polite smile. The Uchiha nodded and went to stand on the left side of his clan mate. Mumbling a small 'thank you' she got to work.

Sakura let her fingers scan the area around the chest wound on the Kibaku. She inserted a small amount of chakra in his heart and searched for any kind of error. There, in the fourth heart chamber. It had been still for a longer amount of time than healthy (can it be healthy when a part of the heart stops?!). It almost looked like it had never made a single beat…

Quickly picking up a pen, Sakura began to write furiously at a medical chart. She laid it down again and continued to search his abdomen for other damage. When she came to his kidney she could not hold in the low gasp in her throat. "His kidney looks like it's that of a seventy year old…" she mumbled to herself. She searched for any kind of alcoholic trace in his liver, but did not find any. She frowned and dipped her finger in the wound on his chest. She brought it up to her lips and licked the iron tasting liquid off.

The ANBUs stiffened, except the one that had stood behind Sakura. "No alcohol…" she mumbled to herself again. She let her chakra look into his stomach. He had eaten nutritious food, with much spices. But she snorted at the loss of bacterial flora. She was beginning to understand what this was about. But there was one thing that she had to check before being sure.

Before she could do anything else she felt her chakra flicker. She had to set her feet farther apart to keep herself standing. But that was not enough. She put her hands on the steel table and took several deep breaths. "Are you alright, medic?" the Uchiha ANBU on the left side of the door asked.

She noticed he where ready to take a step forward. "No, but I'll live. I know my limits, therefore, please do not interrupt me in my work."

After filling her dried out chakra channels with a small amount, Sakura pulled down the white sheet that was covering the Kibaku's lower region. Her hands closed around his testicles trying to feel something unusual. Now she noticed all males in the room shifting uncomfortably. Not finding anything, she inserted a minimum amount of chakra in his sacks. She closed her eyes in concentration. She noticed that his testicles where incapable of creating sperm. Now she had her suspicions confirmed.

Her hands washed off before she stood for a few minutes and scribbled on the chart again. When she was done she put her hands together and focused all her chakra in them. When they parted a globe of green energy was in-between them. She lowered her hands and put the globe over his head. It slowly melted through the skull. She looked for any sign of mental illness. When she didn't find any she was about to withdraw when she found a sudden spark of chakra in his brain.

Sakura gasped loudly as her eyes widened. "EVERYONE! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!!" she yelled out. The ANBU where shocked by her sudden outburst but within one second they where gone. The medic left raised her arms to her face to protect it.

And then…

BANG!!

The powerful explosion threw Sakura backwards into the hard wall behind her. She let out a painful scream when she made contact with the stone behind her. Her vision became blurry as her head felt like it would break in half. She slid down the wall and landed on her front. The ceiling began to crack. _So I'm going to die now? No… I have to report to Tsunade-sama…_Sakura lifted herself from the floor with tremendous effort. She noticed the body was gone, not to surprisingly. Luckily there was not any patients in this part of the hospital.

A hiss escaped from Sakura's lips when she looked down on her stomach. It was beading violently. She concentrated for a few seconds on her injuries. Her two lowest ribs on her left side had been broken, that was not good. She could have got some injuries on her spine, those would show later. But the worst pain right now where her head. I felt like it would either get chopped in two or discarded from her neck. That could not be good either.

She stood on shaky legs as she tried to walk against the blown of door. Her knees gave away and she crashed down on the ground. Her eyes began to give away to the sleep the impact with the wall had caused. _I-If I fall asleep now, I will never wake up again…_Sakura had to get up. She wanted to get up. Who else would look after Naruto and Sasuke when they are out on missions? The thought of her boys dying because she had given up here gave her new powers to stand.

Sakura ran out into the corridor and slumped down on the floor again when one of the ANBU came back, soon to be followed by the others. The Uchiha ANBU with the dragon mask lifted her up. "Y-you don't have to carry me…" she was proud that her voice where so steady.

"You are far to weak to walk" the ANBU said ice-coldly. He did not turn or even show some kind of acknowledgement when the roof in the autopsy room collapsed. His steady and graceful steps where not good for Sakura, since she was trying to stay awake. But the sleepiness disappeared when the Uchiha's arm shifted slightly and touched her lower ribcage. She stiffened and made a gasp of pain.

"I am sorry. I will try to be more cautious, medic."

"Haruno…" she whispered almost inaudible to herself.

The ANBU tilted his head slightly to indicate he did not hear.

"Haruno Sakura… Call me Haruno Sakura…" she almost closed her eyes.

"Hn."

_That's what you get from an Uchiha when you request something…_ she smiled at the thought of Naruto's and Sasuke's reaction to the fact she had been hurt in the hospital. They had not exactly been happy when she said she would become a medic-nin. They thought of the possibilities that she could be hurt or attacked when they where not around, since medic-nins are supposed to heal and dodge etc., they where strongly against that she would become a medic. They said she could get seriously sick from all the bacteria the sick ninja/citizens had when they came to the hospital. They had tried to scare her off the track by saying she would be weak and only be able to stay in the background. She had defended with the fact that was what she had been doing all along, only this time she could be to help when they returned to her side.

Now she where the best in defending, planing, scanning, genjutsu, medical treatment, taijutsu and cooking on her team, only Kakashi where slightly better than her on taijutsu, planning, scanning and genjutsu, due to experience.

Suddenly Sakura got aware of the faint heartbeats she heard when her head where leaned against the ANBUs chest.

_So… Steady… Warm… Living…_

XXxxxxXX

The familiar beep of a heart-monitor reached Sakura's ears. She stirred and then opened her eyes. That proved to be hard. Shining white mixed with sunlight met her watery eyes. _I hate it when it's to light when I wake up…_ She whined in mind. Then she felt the strong headache that hit her like five hundred tons of bricks. She abruptly sat up and gasped her head. And then she wished she should not have done that.

Her abdomen felt like it was being ripped apart and her ribs where painfully movable. Her back hurt damn much too. She laid down again with a series of groans and moans of pain. Her arms clutched around her stomach in a very vain attempt to ease her suffering.

"Be still" a monotone and polite but demanding voice said from behind.

Sakura turned her head and stared at the dragon-masked ANBUs crimson eyes sitting on a chair next to the window. Only this time, he did not wear a mask. The only reason she could know it was him and not the other Uchiha was that he had his long black hair in a neat ponytail. _**Doesn't he look familiar?**_ Sakura's Inner scratched her cheek.

_HOLY SHIT!! IT'S ITACHI!!_ Sakura immediately flew up into a sitting position. She quickly regretted it when her abdomen hurt again. She coughed up a small amount of blood and her bandaged wound also erupted blood. In a normal situation Sakura would have healed herself, but her chakra reserves where dangerously low.

The door slammed open and one blonde came jumping in, soon followed by a raven haired boy and grey haired man. Tsunade and Shizune came after them. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!!" Naruto yelled and hugged his female team mate.

"N-Naruto… That h-hurts…" Sakura groaned loudly when her ribs got squeezed.

"AH!! I'M SO SORRY!!" Naruto jumped away from her.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" Tsunade approached the bed.

"Like I've lost a few pieces and got broken" Sakura stiffened when she felt a sharp and amused stare at her back. She slowly turned her head. "It there a problem, Uchiha-san?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"No."

She did not take his eyes of him for another few seconds. But when she did, her emerald orbs clashed with black ones. "Why do every single Uchiha I meet today have to stare a hole right through me?" she muttered to herself in a medic-manner, a manner ordinary people could not hear. Tsunade let out a chuckle.

"Sakura, lay down. I have to change your bandages" she pushed her apprentices shoulder lightly.

Sakura laid down without objections. Tsunade quickly got the bandages loose.

"Sakura-chan… How did you get hurt?" Naruto suddenly asked, his face wearing a deep frown.

"A corpse I was working on exploded."

Naruto's eyes widened. "E-Exploded? Sakura-chan, I told you being a medic-nin would be dangerous for you!"

"I was a bit careless, that's all! And my chakra reserves where low so I…" Sakura's hands flew up to her mouth when she realised what she had said.

"SSSSaaaaakuuuuurrrrraaaaaaaa…" Tsunade hissed. She always got VERY angry when her little student overworked herself, which she did very often, without the Hokage knowing.

"YYYYYeeeees?" Sakura smiled innocently.

"What have I told you about overworking yourself?!" Tsunade's honey eyes spit fire.

"Tsunade-sama, please don't scream, I have a nasty headache…"

"Hmpf, you wouldn't have got it if you hadn't overworked!"

"Yeah, yeah… It won't happen again…" Sakura knew she was lying.

"It better don't. Now I want to hear your report. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, leave" Tsunade waved them off.

"See you later Sakura-chan!"

"Here, so you can keep yourself… occupied" Kakashi handed his student a orange book that we all know too well.

"Hn." Typical Sasuke.

"Bye everyone" Sakura waved slightly. She felt the annoyingly amused stare at her profile again. She turned her head and glared straight into the sharingan again. "Stop staring or I'll punch you through the wall…"

Itachi smirked, both in amusement and challenge. That one single act made him even sexier than he already was. His bangs framed his face and his far to long eyelashes where lowered. The ANBU attire did not help the situation either. He wore long black gloves that almost reached his armpits. Then there where the arm-guards that went a bit further than his elbow. His ANBU-vest fit his lean and muscular abdomen perfectly. Its white colour made a stark contrast against his black hair, pants and shoes. He had several weapon holsters strapped to his body, along with some summon-scrolls that where attached to his hips. And so was his mask

Sakura cleared her throat slightly as she sat up. "The Kibaku where a male. His forth heart-chamber have never made a single beat , at least that's what I saw. His liver where severely damaged, but he had not consumed alcohol. Actually, it almost looked like it had been burnt."

"Could be a side-effect of his kekkei genkai" Shizune said.

"No. Not burnt… It looked like it was dried out and had been coloured black now when I think about it. His stomach did not contain as many bacteria's as it should be, and I didn't find any trace of poison etc. I also noticed he wasn't able to create sperm."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked lowly.

Sakura looked at him for a moment before sighing. "He suffered from a serious case of incest, which is common among clans. His parents where either siblings or child and parent. That is why he had a serious loss of bacteria's, his DNA where to much alike."

"Is there anything else?" Tsunade scratched her chin.

"Yes. He died before the sword hit him."

Tsunade and Shizune stared questionably at the younger medic. Itachi just looked as indifferent as ever, damn him for being born a cold hearted Uchiha!

"It was his last mission to get brought here." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Shizune where utterly confused.

"The clan knew he could not have children, therefore they sacrificed him. You, Shizune-san, are together with Haruno-san and Tsunade-sama called 'The Apostles of Healing' outside the village. Many countries tries to get the secret behind your amazing healing abilities. But since they have failed in both discovering it and defeating you in the battlefield, they are trying to kill you when you think you are safe. They probably knew that a very skilled medic, such as yourselves, would do the autopsy. Therefore, they sacrificed someone that would not be to any help for the clan either way. And getting rid of the medics working for the enemy is an almost certain way to victory."

"I see. But what did you mean with that he where dead before the sword hit him, Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"He activated a special ability, I think. He collected so much chakra in his brain and kept it there, that it collapsed. By me breaking the block for the chakra flow, it rushed out, and exploded a few moments after it where released." Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration. Was not she supposed to be a professional? One that never makes a medical mistake, even in the most critical situations?

"Sakura, stay here until I come back, we might be able to release you today, since you know perfectly well how to take care of yourself" Tsunade stated and walked out.

A tight silence laid between Sakura and Itachi. He was watching her, interest and calculation gleaming in his now black orbs. In his eyes, she where a really beautiful creature. Her pink hair reminded him of the Sakura blossoms. Her clear eyes shined like the most polished emeralds, so full of life and innocence. Her white skin was flawless, probably an effect of being protected by her team mates and being a medic. At the thought of his little, not to mention foolish, brother being close to her almost every day almost made him frown, for some strange reason.

He did not know her personally, but she had healed him several times. He had noted she where not just a pious medic, she could be a she-devil with monstrous claws. He smirked at the thought of what her team might had been exposed to. He knew she had amazing strength, all shinobi's in Konoha and the allied villages knows that teasing the Hokage and her apprentice could be the last mistake they ever do, at least for a few weeks. She had showed this, not only when someone provoked her, but when she fought the Akatsuki member Akasuna no Sasori. Even if she had help from one of the Suna elders, Chiyo, they would not be able to defeat him without working together. And from the information he himself had got from Sasuke he had heard the place where demolished.

Yet he was curious about her. He wanted to know how she could be so skilled at such early age, he himself had been too, but medical ninjutsu could take a whole lifetime for others to learn. How she can be so gentle at times, and the next being furious about the smallest thing. He wants to know why she had decided to become a medic-nin, yet alone a shinobi. He wants to find out how she could manage with his foolish little brother, the kyuubi-boy, the emotionless Sai from ROOT, the laid-back sharingan wielder Kakashi and Yamato, the one with DNA from the first Hokage. He wanted to know so much about her and her past. He wants to know how she will choose in every situation. And not the least, he want to know how she feels and tastes.

He wanted to know everything about her, and that is something he rarely wants.

Sakura bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Her mind where pondering on how she could have been so damn careless. Usually she would look for any kind of abnormal chakra movements before she inserted her own. This should not have happened under her care, damn it! She ignored the way the small drop of blood trickled down her chin. She did not even notice the Uchiha leaning forward until his thumb whipped the red liquid away.

She jumped slightly and stared at him. His eyes locked with hers, while slowly licking her blood of his thumb. Sakura could not do anything, barely swallow or breath. Her mouth was slightly open, trying to make it easier for herself to inhale. She watched how his gaze slowly fell to her lips. She felt her breath hitch. Why? She did not know.

Itachi raised his hand and took a gentle hold of her chin, while his other hand cupped the back of her head. His thumb stroke her full lips delicately, as if they would be hurt if he added to much pressure. He lowered his face against hers, slowly, almost painfully slowly. All Sakura could do was to stare. Her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly when he where a few centimetres away. "U-Uchiha-san—"

The very short distance between them where quickly closed when Sakura tried to talk. Her eyes got wide and she tried to pull back but his hand made it impossible. The kiss was gentle. His lips moved against hers in a try to coax her into responding him. And she did, when her shock had calmed. Her eyelids almost closed, while his became half lidded. Her orbs glazed over with an emotion he could not quite place. Maybe lust? Affection? Happiness? Wonder? Or just a mix of all of them? He laid the calculation in the back of his mind for later research.

He smirked into the kiss when she sighed in pleasure. He settled one knee at the bed before slowly licking her lips. Sakura was not experienced in these kinds of acts, but she did hear a lot from Ino, so she just chanced that he wanted access to her mouth. And boy, was she right. He quickly thrust his tongue inside her mouth and tasted the irony taste of blood along with her own taste that reminded him of dango sticks. He touched her tongue with his own, wanting her to do the same actions that he where doing.

Just when Sakura began to move her tongue with his, he broke the kiss. She opened her eyes in confusion, but when she sensed Tsunade's presence she understood perfectly. If she would have caught them doing such things she would not hesitate to punch Itachi to Suna (since she is just like team 7 very protective of the little Haruno). Before he sat down he gave her one last quick kiss.

Tsunade opened the door and watched with weary eyes how Itachi looked a bit to nonchalant comparatively to Sakura's flushed cheeks. Honey eyes narrowed, but she decided to not mention it. She walked to her apprentice's bed. "I can heal you enough that you can get home. You are off duty for one week."

"One week?! Tsunade-shishou, you must be kidding me!" Sakura whined.

"No, and now when I think about it, don't heal anyone that comes home to you. You need your chakra yourself" Tsunade glared at her.

"Alright…" Sakura growled a bit and crossed her arms. That meant she would have turn down at the least ten shinobi! Heh, they are going to kill her…

Tsunade laid her hand on Sakura's stomach and let green chakra surround her hands. She saw how her student winced. Yeah, repairing bones and healing flesh wounds in one turn _is_ painful. But it also took less chakra and time, so Sakura would have to endure this. She almost screamed when her bones got popped in position to get merged together by a very sudden jolt of chakra. "Damn it, shishou! That hurts!"

"That's what you get when you work yourself to hard" Tsunade smirked a little.

While Sakura was sitting in the hospital bed, hissing and whining in a most painful manner, Itachi just sat in his chair. **You bastard! You don't care about that we are going through extreme pain?! You have kissed us for the last time!** Inner Sakura yelled as she bit down in an imaginary pillow to hold her screams at bay. The outer of the two arched her back backwards when her bones cracked in place.

Finally the intense hurt stopped. Sakura felt like she was about to faint.

"Lay down and sleep. When you wake up you can go home." Tsunade said.

Sakura just nodded and laid down, falling asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

"Itachi, make sure she gets home safely and get something to eat. I'm counting on you."

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I will" he lowered his eyelids and his eyes got a strange shine to them.

XXxxxxXX

Sakura was looking on the ground as she and Itachi walked down the small street leading to her house. It laid a few hundred metres from the hospital, and only fifty metres from the town itself. It was small, white and a very well taken care of garden. The narrow alley of grey stones made a fine touch to the house, making it look cosy. The tall Sakura tree on the right side of the garden where blooming with white and pink flowers.

They approached the door and Sakura fumbled with the key. She fit it in the hole and turned it. The lock clicked before she pushed the door open. The inside was not anything special, white walls with a few pictures, both photographs and paintings. The small part of the living room that could be seen only had a couch and a ordinary table.

Sakura sighed and took of her sandals. Itachi walked in after her. She shut the door with another sigh and turned. "Do you want some—"

Once again she would not be allowed to speak when he crashed his lips down on hers. He pushed her small body against the door as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He noticed that she was not responding him, at that, he growled lowly. His eyes stared into hers. He tugged slightly on the long hair that reached to the small of her back.

Sakura, ignoring the loud protest of her inner, gave in to him and closed her eyes. Her lips moved in sync with his. Her arms raised and wrapped around his neck as she stood on her toes to be closer to him. She sighed when Itachi licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth for him to search. His tongue immediately swirled around hers. She got the wink and began to battle him. In the end, he won.

They parted for air as they stared in each others eyes. He smirked at her and her breath hitched. He bent his head down and sensually licked her pulse point. The faintest of moans slid past her red lips. He bit down on the sensitive skin and then kissed the red mark gently. His lips rubbed against her throat in a fierce way. He pushed her harder against the door, drawing a louder moan from her.

His hands stroke her sides in a way that made her shudder. Then suddenly, he stopped. "You must be tired, Sa-ku-ra…" he whispered against her ear. She could only whimper in reply. She felt his lips curl, in a smile or smirk, she could not tell. "Go and lay down."

Sakura, who was to weak to think by herself, walked against her room. She looked at her bed, it was tidy and soft looking. She turned to lock gaze with Itachi. "Thank you for taking me home, Itachi."

"It was nothing, _Sakura_" he kissed her again before walking to her kitchen.

She just fell down on her mattress and closed her eyes. And just before she fell asleep she could have sworn she smelled onigiri…

--

**AOOD: OMG!! My first one-shot is complete! I think I'll do a continue to this one day, a two- or three-shot… Well, hope you enjoyed it! And please leave a nice comment! **


End file.
